Better than Breaking
by WindKitsuneofDarkness
Summary: It's better to bend a little than to break." Jane Wells. Wallace and Winona know that it's better to compromise than to break themselves, and the wedding on the SS Anne sparks the perfect opportunity.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, seriously. I don't mind, but do I look as if I do?

Note: All conversation until the mention of the 'third Pokedex owner' is taken directly from my copy of the Chuangyi English volume 27.

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to swear to love her for the rest of your life?"

"I... I do!"

"Will the bride and groom please exchange rings now..."

The weather was perfect that day, and the sea breeze blew with a gentle mood, but all that, and even the grandeur of the SS. Anne, was overshadowed by the couple who were on stage in the central deck of the ship. As the rather shy man dipped his head down to kiss his wife, there was a resounding applause from the crowd gathered there that day to bear witness to their legal joining.

"Wow... a shipboard wedding is so romantic!! More importantly, look at how beautiful the bride is!" The ash-brown haired girl almost squealed, her hands clasped together in front of her. Her deep blue eyes were shining with excitement as she turned back to face her mentor, who was standing next to her. "I'm so happy to be able to witness this, Winona!"

Now this made the wedding rather special, for it wasn't just any wedding that the in-charge of the Hoenn gym leaders would attend. "Yes... those two were a great help during the Kyogre and Groudon affair, when we needed people to guide the refugees in New Mauville." The purple-haired woman agreed, a small smile crossing her lips. "As a gym leader, I just had to be present to give them my blessings... it's my pleasure to be able to attend this important ceremony."

Winona turned her eyes to her apprentice curiously as she gave a small, wistful sigh, then continued almost dreamily, "It kinda makes you wish your own wedding could be like this too, huh!"

But that sentence alone made the cool composure Winona usually maintained crack a little. She couldn't stop herself from sidling her gaze as discreetly as she could to the only man whom she could possibly love, who was standing in the audience with his own disciple applauding the newlywed couple. A slightly defeated chuckle escaped her lips. "... well, I wouldn't know about that... after all, things didn't quite work out the first time..." A shadow of something almost like regret flickered in her eyes, before it vanished as abruptly as it had appeared.

Sapphire seemed rather puzzled by this. With the innocence of one who was still but a child, she asked, "But Wallace renounced his championship title in order to become a gym leader just so he could go after you, isn't that right? That's pretty romantic too if you ask me!" Her brows were furrowed as she momentarily shifted her attention from the wedding in the atrium below to her mentor's love life.

The flying-type trainer allowed a small smile of irony to grace her features momentarily. Of course she knew that Wallace had been so very romantic. At the time, it hadn't been long since she herself had just taken charge over the Fortree Gym, so for the sake of continuing to be at her side protecting her, he had refused the Champion's mantle to inherit Sootopolis gym from his mentor, Juan. Anyone would have been touched by a gesture of protectiveness like that, and she had been foremost of them – even though the man had never openly declared his reasons, there were at least several mutual friends who could guess.

Winona paused to think it over and find an appropriate way to phrase her true feelings towards that relationship she still treasured. It was difficult, putting it lightly, to place a finger on why she had actually initiated the break up with him. Slowly, she began, "Yes, but that only became a burden to me. To have a man whose abilities far surpassed mine always by my side... I felt smothered by him." Slowly a slight smile crossed her face, as she realised where the actual problem in their relationship had lain. Her voice regained its calm, and she continued more strongly, "Everything I did just could not measure up anymore... all the more so since I was tasked with the role of gym leader..."

"But you wanted to 'start anew' with him after the event, didn't you? Did you fall in love with him again? Aw, c'mon, you can tell me!"

Sapphire's broad smile was teasing, and it had its wearer's desired effect on the usually composed gym leader. "S-stop making fun of me!" Winona protested, turning her gaze away from her apprentice a little embarrassedly – but what was worse was the fierce blush that threatened to overwhelm her. So the moment she could bring herself to speak, she shot back, "What about you and Ruby then?"

To her surprise and mild horror, the young girl's face fell immediately at her mention of the Pokemon Coordinator. "I... I think... it's over between us!!" She burst out, distress written clear on her face.

Winona's brows rose substantially. "Over...? What happened?" The two teenagers had been close during the recent catastrophe, each going as far as to be willing to sacrifice his or herself for the other. To hear that it was 'over' between them was therefore quite a shock.

"What happened?! All bets are off, that's what happened!" Bets? The gym leader smiled slightly, inappropriate as she knew it was at the time, as she thought of how there were indeed a few amongst the Association who were betting on the outcome of their little romance. "Can you believe that guy?! He forgot everything! My confession, his reply, everything!!" Deciding it was better to let her get it out of her system, Winona sighed a little as her apprentice continued rambling. "He said it was because of the void we went through to get out of Mirage Island or something, but come on!!"

Except the only problem was that Sapphire's tone grew only more and more agitated as she continued her little tirade. "C-calm down! You're still a child with a bright future ahead and a long way to go, right?" Winona felt amusement and helplessness blend into a strange, indescribable emotion as she attempted to soothe her apprentice.

But even as the girl obviously didn't absorb any of her words, Winona knew she couldn't blame her for not listening. Such words sounded nice on paper, but small comfort a bright future was if the price to pay was your relationship with your loved one. It was a bitter thought that had just drifted through her mind, and the flying-type trainer knew it well. After all, that was the thought that had plagued her constantly since her own separation – except that in her story _she _had been the one to initiate the end.

Her greatest regret was that time could not be reversed, or else...

"Hey there! What are you gals chattering about?" The male speaker sounded bright and cheery, and both master and apprentice glanced up offhandedly to see a teenage boy in a puffy white cap and immaculate dark-coloured clothing run over towards them. It was Ruby, the son of her colleague Norman.

"We're not chattering, you twit!" But Winona's eyes were all for the tall, lean man who was making his way up the stairway more slowly than his own disciple, and with much more grace. Of course, Wallace's elegance was always all but unparalleled. He quirked a small smile of his own as his eyes met hers, and she felt herself return the gesture subconsciously.

"Talking on about meaningless things means you're chattering, don't you know?"

"And how would you know if it's meaningless or not?!" The recently titled Hoenn League Champion reached their little gathering with a myriad of emotions – she picked out the desire to talk with her most strongly – dancing in his azure eyes. She doubted she would know what to say to him, so why not keep the atmosphere casual if she could? Pointedly ignoring his fixed gaze, Winona returned her eyes to the two bickering teenagers, deciding that she could do nothing to stop them, and also judging that there was no harm in allowing them to communicate the way they knew best – arguing.

"Oh, so you were having a meaningful conversation then?" Ruby taunted with a broad smile. Judging by the steam that was almost threatening to spout from Sapphire's ears, the somewhat narcissistic boy had hit a nerve rather intentionally.

"Yes we were!!"

"What kind of meaningful conversation?"

"And why should I be telling you?!" But now, their volume was threatening to rise above societally acceptable levels.

Winona's amethyst gaze shot over to Wallace's, and the Champion nodded almost imperceptibly in return, and affixing a placating grin on his face, slung one arm over his disciple's shoulders and leaned down to talk to both of them. "Now settle down, you two! Winona and I have to attend the wedding reception, but the both of you are here with a mission, aren't you?" She had always loved that about him – the soothing aura he seemed to naturally possess.

The two teenagers instantly straightened, eyes and manner serious, as the borderline childish argument seemed to melt from their mind. Sapphire nodded and replied determinedly, "That's right!" She had her jaw clenched and her eyes blazing, signs that were telltale of her confidence.

Fisting one of his hands, Ruby nodded grimly. "Yes, master! We're here to take part in the Battle Dome tournament! And to meet up with 'him' – the third Pokedex owner who's already at the Battle Frontier!"

Wallace nodded with satisfaction. "You know what to do. The ship will dock at the Battle Frontier shortly, and there your mission will start. I suggest you go prepare your things, Ruby, Sapphire."

Sapphire added hastily, "Right, Winona, tell the bride and groom 'Congratulations' for me!" But it was all she could manage before she was dragged off by her partner.

"They're good kids." Winona ceded, with a small smile on her face, as they watched the two of them hurry off.

"Hardworking and compassionate." The Champion agreed warmly.

And with that topic ended, Winona found herself not knowing what to say. She was reputed for being a wonderful conversationalist, never letting it reach an awkward stage, but with _him_, it was entirely different. Thankfully, there were the wedding proceedings to watch, giving her an excuse not to talk. And finally, he broke the silence between them. "The bride... looks resplendent in her gown, I must admit." Wallace's voice sounded vaguely choked, and Winona had to make sure she replied in a tone that did _not_ suggest that she had a lump of fear in her throat threatening to cut off her words.

"Yes, she does look very beautiful." Winona agreed with a small smile – albeit slightly forced, considering her inner mind's lack of peace.

"I... had always seen you wearing something like that in my mind." Caught off-guard, she glanced at the taller man, catching glimpses of hurt, memory and regret in his cerulean eyes. "But I guess..."

"Wallace?" She breathed, trails of confusion – and hope – that she knew had no place in her heart rising.

But as usual, the Champion's face was indecipherable. "No, it was nothing. Shall we go down to wish the couple good fortune?"

A moment of frustration rose to join its fellow emotions, even as Winona quelled them all with an iron-tight discipline and nodded as if his statement had meant nothing to her. "Of course."

- - -

"I'm sorry, Steven. Wallace, if I may have a word with you, please." Winona interrupted his conversation with their old friend, tone and expression brooking no disobedience. Recognising both the brooding aura around her that she had when thinking very hard about something, and her general body posture when she went into 'gym-leader' mode, the former Hoenn Champion smiled and backed off a step without even putting up a mock-fight.

"Sure, Winona. Nice seeing you around, Wallace. I'll catch up with you both some other time then." The steel-type trainer clapped his friend on the back, eyes conveying a silent 'Good luck' as he turned and walked off.

"Let's talk on the deck." He gestured, and she complied without questioning. When they were finally alone, he offered a smile, "What is it, Winona?" Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to make that comment after all. But he hadn't been able to help himself.

"I want you to explain that remark of yours." She looked away, the foreboding presence gone and replaced by a lost one. It made Wallace's heart go out to her in its instinctive desire to protect her as he always wanted to. But he quashed it quickly and subconsciously as he was used to doing already, as she had always warned him that she didn't need anyone's protection when he tried.

"Winona, I meant nothing by it." He answered, tone stern.

"And I don't accept that as a reason."

Just why did she have to be so stubborn? Exasperation tinted his voice now. "What would you have me do, Winona? Say that I meant every word I said?"

"An explanation _would_ be nice." She folded her arms across her chest almost defiantly. "We made an agreement, do you remember?"

As if he could forget. Her tone that day had been cutting – almost cold, as she had asked him out of his gym in Sootopolis, and bluntly told him that whatever they had, had to stop. His heart had all but shuddered to a halt at her words, and even as he had demanded explanations from her, she gave none except to make him promise – in that tone of hers that for the life of him, he could never refuse – to just try to forget what had passed between them, and never to bring it up again. He could only trust that she had her reasons, because it was evident in her eyes as he had attempted to prevent her from leaving, that what she had done pained her as well. So he had let her leave... because that was her choice, and loving meant giving and taking. That had been a big 'give', but for her, he was willing.

"That neither of us would talk about _it_ ever again, yes, I do still remember." Wallace sighed. The only sound that could be heard for a while was the roar of the sea spray as the S.S. Anne sped through the waters effortlessly until more softly, the teal-haired man added, "My feelings may never have changed for you, Winona, but I will always respect your decisions. If you choose to bury it all, then I will follow suit for your sake."

"I..." The lilac-haired trainer hesitated, before her confidence regained its footing. "Chances can be given, with mutual compromise. I was talking with Sapphire just now, and I came to a few realisations." She glanced up at him again, hope and a hint of uneasiness in her eyes. "We're both professionals, Wallace. I can take care of myself."

Wallace gazed down at her curiously, trying to derive meaning from what she had just said. It took several moments before understanding dawned in his eyes. "I was too wrapped up in my own opinions then, it seems." It _was_ true that he had been rather over-protective of her, trying to keep her from going on any missions that he deemed too dangerous and taking on them himself, and also contriving to spend as much as time as possible with her 'protecting' her – even at her own gym, where _she_ was supposed to be the master.

Catching up one of her hands in his, he lowered his head to press a chaste kiss to the back of it, adding with a small quirk of his lips, "But you must agree to let me take care of you... sometimes."

"I would have it no other way," she replied, with a faint smile on her countenance, as Wallace gently caught her chin and tilted her head up to meet his in a light kiss, of times never forgotten.

- - -

"_Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend a little than to break."_

Jane Wells

A/N: I forgot to post it up after writing it more than a week ago. I've been dying to write a fic out of this scene since I first heard about what happened in this chapter. I originally wanted to end it after the scene from the manga, but I couldn't resist adding in stuff. I hope this is worth a review?


End file.
